


Apple Pie

by MissSultanofswing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Pie, Summer, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSultanofswing/pseuds/MissSultanofswing
Summary: You are taken from your home one summer evening, who will save you? Plus: whatever other adventures I can think of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy on me (First post on AO3) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

PRELUDE  
Inside a little old yellow house, sunbeams strayed through old bay windows lighting up the space in a homely way. A hallway littered with mementoes marked important moments in time, as wind chimes clinked softly in another room. The heart of the house centered in the kitchen, scenically holds a freshly baked apple pie on the sill of an open window. It’s mouthwatering scent slowly drifting into the openness of the summer evening. In this kitchen, a young girl with (y/h/c) hair bustles with activity smears of flour on her cheeks and red apron mark her as she moves around the room tidying up. She stands by the sink arms deep in soapy water, scrubbing away at a particularly stubborn pan humming her favorite tune. Once satisfied, the girl drifts to the corner of the room and sits patiently on top of a wooden stool. For a time she listens to the birds moving about outside, but a noise stands out among the rest. Goosebumps rise on her skin at the noise. Slowly standing up from the stool, (y/n) grabs the closest thing near her, a wooden spoon. Shuffling feet sound beneath her, and then two distinct knocks make themselves known; she glances to the floorboards. A chill races down her spine and she quickly scurries back, but the only response is a deep chuckle. All at once the floor in the center of the kitchen is ripped open sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. (y/s) cries out in surprise and runs in the opposite direction. Heart hammering, she races to a back room and locks the door.  
Moments pass and (y/n)’s labored breathing calms down.  
“ I must be going crazy” she whispered to herself  
A deep voice behind her replied, “ No you aren’t”  
Whipping around fist tightening around the spoon, she tries to hit him and run away, but a strong grip encased her wrist and squeezed making her drop the handle.  
“Now what should I do with you?” he mused, “You do look good enough to eat, maybe I’ll keep you.”  
Quivering with fear, (y/n) looked at him with wide eyes as the stranger with his sadistic grin smiled, revealing his elongated teeth. Locked in an iron grip she could not move as he slowly descended towards her neck, breaking open the skin causing a shudder of pain to ripple through her body. As darkness began to cloud her vision, (y/n) gladly slipped into oblivion. 

She did not see the black Impala pull up into her driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up, all is fun and well until someone brings a machete to the party. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think.

You wake up lying on the floor of your kitchen with a dull throbbing headache. Slowly reaching your right hand to your neck, you feel a warm wetness dripping down the sides of your neck. Pulling away, you are startled to find your hand coated in blood. Then it all comes back to you, the break in, and the strange man. But was he really a man? A vampire? No it couldn’t be, vampires don’t exist. Groggy from blood loss, you manage to prop yourself up on a nearby wall. A sudden thud echoes through out your house and pulls you out of your thoughts. The now familiar feeling of fear begins to creep back up on you and you worry that the man may return. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him standing in the shadows of the archway. Although his focus wasn’t on you, it was on the front door.  
Hmmm odd you thought.  
Then, as if almost nothing transpired in the past half hour there were two distinct knocks on your front door. You would have laughed had you not been so hurt.  
“Hello, anyone home?” a warm voice called out  
Your abductor whipped his head towards you, eyes darkening as if to say “don’t you dare say a word”. But this may be your only chance, what if they leave? Will he kill you?  
Might as well not die without a fight  
Taking a deep breath you cry out “ HELP M-“ only to be cut off as your uninvited visitor wrapped his fist in your hair and slammed your head against the hard kitchen counter. Dazed, your vision blurs and you fight to stay conscious. Leaning down he hefts you over his shoulder and starts to quickly make his way to the back door only to be interrupted by a single gunshot.  
“Move and lose your head you son of a bitch” says the warm voice you heard earlier.

Like a sack of potatoes you are unceremoniously dropped to the floor and you can finally get a look at your new company. Surprisingly there was not one but two men. One was taller than the other, with longer brown hair and holding a long machete, the other was slightly shorter, with closer cut light brown hair wielding a shotgun.  
So he must have been the one who fired off the shot  
Together they looked to be quite the formidable pair. Your assessment of the two only took the span of a few seconds but that’s all it took for them to jump into action. The shorter one rushed at the man slightly stooping, allowing his shoulder to receive most of the impact, sending your intruder into a wall with a hard thud. Still lying on the floor, you were able to see your savior pull out a syringe.  
A syringe?!?!? What the hell is going on here?  
He quickly plunged it into the side of the man pinned against the wall, then looked towards the taller man.  
“Sammy, a little help over here” he snapped  
Sam must be his name then  
Sam stepped towards the entangled pair raising the machete in his hand, swinging back in a long arch. Swiftly he sliced off the head of your intruder releasing an ugly spray of blood.  
Oh my God… OH MY GOD! They just killed him!  
Your world seems to slow and you are aware of your rapid beating heart as they slowly turns towards you. Your kitchen looked like a blood bath, crimson spattered along the walls, dripping off the machete, and your own smeared on your clothes. You try in vain to sit up, desperation clawing at you. Glancing back up, you see that Sam has placed the machete on the floor hands pointing outward showing you he was unarmed. But blood coated his hands like a mocking glove and only served as a reminder of what had happened seconds ago. You curled in on yourself, wishing this were all a dream. Noting your reaction he backed off and turned back towards his partner.  
“Maybe you should handle this one Dean,” he stated.  
Picking up the knife, Sam turned around and walked out of the room. You sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, eyeing Dean. He made no move towards you and waited. Seeing no immediate threat, you relaxed a little and slumped against the wall. His voice cut through the silence.  
“I’m not here to hurt you sweetheart, but by the looks of it you need my help. Can I come over there?” he gently asked.  
You looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. Exhausted both mind and body, you relented and gave a small nod of your head. Seeing this, Dean slowly walked towards you and crouched down, putting you at almost equal heights. As the adrenaline began to wear off you became more aware of the pounding headache and sluggishness that came with your injuries. Dean lifted a hand and gently cupped the underside of your chin, tilting your head so that he could get a better look at the side of your neck.  
“ Do you have any towels or bandages?” he softly asked  
“ Yes, a first aid kit underneath the sink” you croaked  
He stood back up and walked to the sink, opening the cupboard and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Walking back, he placed the kit beside you and opened it up. Grabbing a few gauze pads and one roll, Dean ripped one open and proceeded to gently dab at the puncture wounds in your neck. A stinging sensation caused you to wince a little and Dean looked at you with an apology in his eyes. He then picked up a tube of antibiotic ointment and placed a small amount on your neck, using his fingers to smear it on. Satisfied he opened the packet with the roll of gauze and began to wrap it around your neck, making a crude dressing. During all of this you were surprised at how gentle he was with you hardly causing you pain as he patched you up. Leaning back on his feet, Dean appraised his work.  
“What is your name?” he asked  
“(y/n)” you answered  
“Well (y/n) do you think you can stand up?” Dean prodded  
You nodded and braced your hands on the floor using them to push you up as Dean had his hands extended in case you were to fall. Blood rushed to your feet and you began to sway. Dean’s hands quickly shot out and gripped you by the waist steadying you. Stars danced in your vision and you had the distinct feeling that you were about to faint. Dean seemed to pick up the same message and picked you up bridal style, walking to the front door. You tried to tell him you were fine but it only came out mumbled. He looked down at you and emitted a quiet chuckle.  
“I’ve got you sweetheart” he hushed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may not be the most exciting chapter but I needed to develop the story. Enjoy!

Gentle thrumming notes from a guitar pull you out of your sleep. You become aware of cool leather pressed against your cheek and recognize the familiar sensation of being in a moving car. A raspy voice draws your attention as it sings out:   
“Sister Christian  
Oh the time has come  
And you know that you’re the only one   
To say, ok”  
More awake, you slowly begin to stretch the muscles in your legs and back, arching up like a cat. This action caught the attention of the two men sitting in the front seats. Dean, in the driver’s seat, glanced back in the review mirror making eye contact with you.   
“Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?” he boomed  
Wincing at his loud tone your response is to glare at him, earning a chuckle from Sam.   
“I’m fine, thanks” you bit back  
“Well you wouldn’t be so fine if we didn’t help you out back at your house” Dean retorted

You nodded, acknowledging the statement. Without them you probably wouldn’t be alive right now, and that sobering thought sends chills down your spine. Propping yourself up and adjusting so that you are sitting upright, you settle in for the ride. Turning your head towards the window you see big fluffy clouds scattered throughout a vast blue sky as far as the eye could see. For a time you let yourself be absorbed by the picturesque scene, letting it wash away all of the bad memories of the last twenty-four hours. Nevertheless you always have been a curious individual ever since you were little, and you were dying to know what happened back at your house. Taking a deep breath and gathering your thoughts you broached the subject.  
“So… Dean, Sam, what the hell happened at my house?” you inquired  
The boys looked at each other trying to decide how much to share with you. Finally, Sam’s shoulders shrugged in defeat.   
“Well (y/n), Dean and I have been in this business for a long time. The guy back at your house was… well, he wasn’t a regular person” Sam said.   
“Wait, what do you mean by he wasn’t normal? It’s not like the guy was a vampire or anything, right?” You laughed.  
They sent another look at each other.   
“Right?” you asked again starting to dread their answer.   
“Actually, he was a vampire. And before you freak out, just hear us out ok?” Sam rushed out.  
Mouth clamped shut and eyes wide with disbelief; all you managed to do was slightly nod your head.   
“Thank you.” Sam said relieved.   
He then spent the next two hours telling you all about the existence of all the things that go bump in the night. You waited patiently as Sam explained that demons and angels really to exist and they just so happen to have an angel friend named Cas. Dean only interrupted once to comment on a particular nasty case which involved a wendigo, to which he said, “we ganked that son of a bitch”. His sudden outburst made you snicker and once again you made eye contact with Dean, noticing that he too had a smile on his face. After you were all caught up, the boys were surprised to find that you believed their story; to which your reply was to gesture to your gauze-ridden neck. Satisfied, you all settled back into a comfortable silence. That is until you remembered your forgotten pie on the windowsill.   
“ Damn it” you muttered  
“What?” Dean replied  
“I forgot the Pie” you whined   
Dean’s face took on a self-satisfied grin and he reached over by Sam’s side of the car and pulled out your pie. You gaped at him in surprise.  
“Can never let a perfectly good apple pie go to waste, or any pie for that matter” Dean said.   
You were beginning to grow fond of this hunter, first he saved your life then he was kind enough to remember to bring your pie. Dean interrupted your internal thoughts with the suggestion of stopping for Lunch. Eager to eat some real food after your crazy ordeal, you told them you had no preference.   
“Burgers it is!” Dean exclaimed in triumph.  
You all pulled into a small town diner and got out of the impala. Dean walked beside you as if to make sure you wouldn’t tip over like last time. Little chimes sound as you open the door to walk in. You seated yourself in a booth, with Sam sitting across from you and Dean on your left; a waitress sauntered over to your table ogling Dean and Sam.   
“What can I get you sugar?” she drawled looking at Sam.  
You all went through giving her your orders and she scribbled them down on a pad of paper, nodding as she walked away. Alone, the boys turned their focus back on you.   
“So (y/n) you know a lot about us but we don’t know much about you. Why were you living all along in the middle of nowhere?” Sam asked  
You squirmed at the question, uncomfortable with the topic.  
“ I like being alone “ you timidly stated, “ It’s not like I have anyone to be with anyways, I have no family”  
Dean and Sam looked at you with and understanding in their eyes.   
“ Our mom died when we were young,” Dean gently said  
You nodded your thanks and in that moment the waitress returned with your food. A large garden salad for Sam, burger and fries for Dean, and a nice BLT for you. It was as if your previous conversation didn’t happen as Sam jokingly stole fries from Dean’s plate and Dean pretended to get mad at him. Dean then turned towards you warmly laughing at Sam’s antics. You thought to yourself how nice it was to spend time with people again, and for the first time in a long time you began to allow yourself to hope. Maybe these two brothers would help you heal the broken parts of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
